


Jealous?

by ConstableCabbage



Series: Malyes One shots [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstableCabbage/pseuds/ConstableCabbage





	

“Have fun with Commander Tucker, sir.”

Malcolm paused at Hayes’ tone and his body language.

Then he grinned.

“Are you jealous, Major?” 

“No(!) sir.”

“Yes you are! You are so jealous!”

“I’m not…jealous! It’s just-” He paused, flushing.

“Just what, Major.” Malcolm said, crossing his arms.

“You’re mine!” He growled as he grabbed Malcolm, and pressed their lips together.


End file.
